


Sweet lips

by nyanhm



Series: Stimulate Your Senses [2]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Cake, Cooking, Fluff, Food, Good Taste, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Sweet, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyanhm/pseuds/nyanhm
Summary: A very sweet songwriting session...
Relationships: Kikyo Rio/Matoba Wataru
Series: Stimulate Your Senses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939060
Kudos: 10





	Sweet lips

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of Stimulate Your Senses serie starring my AAside OTP! hope you enjoy it and feel free to live comments and suggestions for the next episodes :)

“Ah, you’ve finally arrived, Matoba”  
  
The bassist was greeted by Rio with his usual cold tone.  
  
W “I’m sorry Rio, my homework was particularly tough today”, said Wataru taking his shoes off.  
  
R “hmph, it’s ok. Come to the kitchen, I need help to finish something before our songwriting session”  
  
Entering the room, Wataru couldn’t help but notice a nice smell of fresh-baked cake, a bottle of whipping cream and some fresh strawberries on the kitchen counter. It was unlikely that the keyboardist was making a strawberry-filled cake just for himself, so he thought he wanted to treat him as a guest, even though he doesn’t like sweets.  
  
Under the supervision of Rio, Wataru started to thinly slice the strawberries, occasionally indulging himself with some of the “ugly” slices: “I don’t want to ruin Kikyo’s cake with this”, he thought to himself while taking it to his mouth, enjoying that sweet aroma with his palate. Rio noticed it but didn’t scold him for this, since he was paying more attention to the redhead than to his work. Wataru has been on his mind for a while, he couldn’t resist such a cute guy; plus, he wondered what those soft lips of his could’ve tasted like…  
The soft voice of the bassist brought Rio back to reality, who was caught spacing out and unprepared to answer for once  
  
R “Sorry what did you say?”  
  
W “umm I asked if you needed help with the whipped cream, you were beating it unusually slowly...”  
  
R “oh no it’s ok, it’s a particular technique my dad told me. You mix the cream very well and then you can beat it as hard as you can”  
  
W “oh I see...”  
  
Wataru grew a little suspicious of his bandmate, who was acting strangely that day, but he wasn’t thinking about it too much; getting closer to him, because of his gluttony, he couldn’t resist taking a dollop of whipped cream with his finger.  
  
As soon as he sucked his finger out, Rio was quick to press a kiss against his lips. The keyboardist felt like he was in paradise for two seconds: his bandmate’s lips had a delicate milky taste as the whipped cream he had just eaten, with a splash of strawberry that came out at the end. For once Rio didn’t feel the urge of eating something to erase the sweetness, he loved that taste and he wanted to stay there and taste Wataru’s lips again and again if the bassist didn’t push him away in shock.  
  
The two remained silent for a while, looking at each other in confusion. The green-haired boy, running a hand through his hair and looking at the floor, took a deep breath just to say  
  
“I’m sorry, Matoba… go to the living room, I’ll prepare a cup of coffee to apologize.”  
  
The redhead, still stunned, agreed to that proposal and sat quietly on the couch. He couldn’t think of anything but that sudden action: it was so unexpected from someone usually so collected and serious like Kikyo, but… somehow he liked it, and he didn’t know how to explain it to himself.  
Licking his lips, Wataru tasted a bit of Rio’s chapstick, an unusual sweet flavour for him, and he kept thinking of his bandmate until he appeared at the door, holding two cups of hot coffee, asking him with his husky voice  
  
“Would you still mind a piece of cake, Matoba?”  
  
Wataru just nodded, and the keyboardist came back with a slice of his perfect strawberry and cream cake.  
  
The room was filled with silence and the two were trying to not look at each other. One was sipping pure Arabica coffee and the other was enjoying the perfect balanced flavour of that cake: the sweetness of strawberry was such a good pair to whipped cream, all closed up in a soft shell of sponge cake, just gorgeous.  
  
Kikyo tried to broke the silence which had filled the room but was quickly shut by a kiss. This time Wataru did the first move, holding the other’s chin with his hand, to deeply taste his lips. The bassist was amused by the taste of Rio's coffee blend: it was almost sweet, but bitter at the same time. The keyboardist, on the other hand, was surprised but felt like in paradise another time: during the kiss, the soft milky flavour of the bassist’s lips mixed along with the coffee taste of his own, creating a new sensation that made him shiver.  
  
W “… I was too afraid to ask but… guess you like me back, huh?”  
  
R “… guess the answer is yes… I didn’t know you liked me tho...”  
  
W “Really you’ve never noticed me constantly looking at you during practice, blushing whenever you told me that my lyrics were good...”  
  
R “Haha yes I did, you were damn cute… I fell for that, and for everything else of you, Wataru”  
  
The two lovers pressed once again their lips together, enjoying a slow gentle kiss that tasted like milk coffee, filling the room with all their love.


End file.
